Team CAMG: A RWBY OC Fanfiction
by omgsoasian
Summary: I created this fanfiction because of the #MontyOumProject. I wanted to create myself into the RWBYverse without disrupting the canon. From killing monsters to trying to stay awake in class, join Team CAMG as they set off on their own wild adventures within the World of Remnant!
1. Prologue

_It wasn't too long ago when I first lost my memory. I encountered a creature of Grimm, it was an Ursa Major. It ravaged throughout the town I was from. It killed mindlessly; women, children... It would of gotten me too, but I was knocked out during the attack. I bet it thought I was dead too. I might as well have been._

 _When I woke up, all I saw were dead bodies, destroyed buildings and rubble all around me. The coldness of winter embraced me as there was not a soul in sight, or anything I remember for that matter. The only memory I had of my past was the Ursa attack._

 _I limped around empty, freezing, broken streets for hours trying to find a sense of what just happened._  
 _Who was I? Where was I? Why was I the only one who lived? How did the Ursa get here? Who were my family? How am I going to get help? Where can I warm up?_  
 _I plagued my mind with so many questions before I could even answer one of them._

 _Snarls from across town echoed through the buildings surrounding me. "Shit." I muttered, knowing full well that could only mean one thing, Creatures of Grimm._  
 _Desperately scanning the remains of each building, I quickly assessed which would provide the most cover. I noticed a weapons and dust shop that was in decent condition, then I ran in that direction._

 _My whole body ached with each footstep. The cold stabbed through the torn clothing I wore. I wanted to collapse, but I wanted to survive even more. Stopping means, dying and I was in no way ready to die yet._

 _As I raced towards the intersection near the shop, a howl echoed throughout the dead streets. I stopped dead in my tracks only to panic, "Be-Be-Beowulf!" as I slowly turned towards a distant street, I saw the shadows of the fearsome creatures. With my heart pounding against my chest, and the Beowulf growing closer each second, I pressed onward to the shop in hopes of survival._

 _With each passing second the pack of Beowulf grew closer; rushing and vaulting over rubble, I safely made it to the shop. I grasped the doorknob of the door and proceeded to attempt to open it. The knob wouldn't budge... it was locked._  
 _"Fuck, just my luck." I cursed._  
 _"I'm going to regret this" as I lunged towards the glass window, tackling it, cracking the glass._  
 _The footsteps of the pack grew louder and louder. The snarls and growls filled the streets surrounding me. I needed to hurry or I was going to die. I stepped back, and kicked the window open with a spinning hook kick, shattering the glass and alerting the pack of my location. I briskly jumped through the window, taking cover in the shop._

 _Rushing to find somewhere to hide, I stumbled over various books, knocked over shelves, shattered dust crystals and a couple weapon boxes. The snarls grew near, and I began to panic. 'I am so dead, I don't even know where I am, or who I am and now I'm going to die alone, and cold' I thought to myself. At this point, I'm not sure I could even go on._

 _"It's so cold. I can't move."_

 _The subzero wind sent chills throughout my spine. The faint breaths of Grimm surrounded me. I tried hiding my breath, hoping nothing would see me as they stalked around. I haven't been more afraid in my entire life. If the Grimm didn't kill me, the cold surely would._

 _*thud* *thud*_

 _The footsteps of a Beowulf pack grew closer and closer. They were seconds away from tearing my throat out of my neck, I could feel them as they drew near. The cracks in the snow grew louder, the shuffles grew larger. The streets surrounding had echoes of snarls and howls. Any second could be my last._

 _Should I try to run with what little energy I had left? Or should I accept the inevitable?_

 _"Fuck it" I cursed under my breath. "This has to end somewhere.."_


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

"So this is it then?" Cyril asked himself as he peered out the glass of the airship.

A vast and grand castle on the edge of cliffs slowly came into view. The spires of each tower of the building came through the clouds as the ship began its descent into Vale. As the ship drew closer to the cliffs of Beacon, Cyril's light blue eyes opened wide, impressed with the view of Beacon Academy.

"Wow. It's simply beautiful, don't 'cha think?" Asked a short, purple eyed Faunus girl.

"Yeah it's a breathtaking view." Cyril answered with an smirk. The girl's wolf-like ears perked up, then she nodded in response.

"This is the start of our new lives as huntsmen and huntresses, you excited?" She enthusiastically asked with a wide smile.

"Well of course, this is a new beginning, and you?" Cyril replied, cracking a smile of his own.

"Well I'm excited to finally get some action after training so hard to get in! I'm Amber by the way, Amber Aislinn." She answered back as she extended her hand out slowly.

"Hello Amber, I'm Cyril; Cyril Lian."  
The two shook hands and smiled coyly at one another.

Before either could speak another word, a transmission came through to the airship's communications, interrupting a news broadcast. A hologram of a blonde, middle aged woman appeared.

 _"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privilege few who have the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."_

As the transmission ended a blonde haired boy ran off to the other side of the room, vomiting into a trash bin.

"Oh jeez, that's gross." Amber and Cyril said in sync. The two looked at each other and cracked a smile, both as wide as each other's.

"EWW YANG ITS ON YOUR SHOE! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yelled a younger girl in a red hood.

"I guess some people are having a rougher first day than us hey?" Amber chuckled, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Haha I guess so. So I'll see you around then?" Cyril chuckling in reply.

"I guess so." Amber said winking as she walked away.

Soon after an announcement was made. _"Attention"_ the robotic female voice alerted, _"We are now docking at Beacon Academy, please exit towards the front of the ship and have a nice day."_

With a smirk, Cyril quietly said to himself, "Welcome to Beacon."


	3. Chapter 2: A Rocky Start?

As soon as the airship docked, the doors opened up. Fresh air rushed through the faces of the passengers as one by one they departed. The footsteps and voices of students, new and old, filled the courtyard.

Along the main avenue were countless students greeting one another. Some seem to be old friends, others seem to be meeting for the first time.

 _'Alright, this is it, let's just hope for the best.'_ Cyril thought to himself as he took his first steps onto the cobblestone path.

The architecture towered over and left Cyril in awe. He eagerly walked towards the main courtyard, admiring the pillars and ponds that surround the main statue in the center. The large statue depicted a young man and woman on top of a rock, both wearing hoods, above a Beowulf. The man held the sword high and triumphantly.

"Wow!" Exclaimed a young, black and grey haired woman, knocking Cyril over as she admired the statue. "Look at the detail in the sword! The Beowulf's face looks on point to the real thing!" The girl excitingly examined the attention to the little details within the statue. Bouncing and climbing the statue, she examines of all the intricacy encased within the stone.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING!" Cyril said angrily, but went unnoticed. "OH MY GOD!" The girl exclaimed. Cyril sighed in relief, thinking that an apology is bound, but sadly that wasn't the case as she began to screamed: **"THE DETAIL IN HER HOOD IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!"**

"HELLO?! I'M STILL HERE! THE GUY YOU JUST KNOCKED OVER!?" Cyril angrily protested, but continued unnoticed "Well you're a rude one." He scoffed.

"Oh. Hello! Sorry didn't notice you there!" The girl said as she began to climb down the statue. "Hello, I'm Grace, I'm a bit of a nut when it comes to architecture and art. Sorry for knocking you over and stuff.." the Black and Grey ombré haired girl apologized as she scratched the back of her head and awkwardly chuckled.

"It's alright" Cyril sighed in response "Don't worry about it. Hello, I'm Cyril nice to meet you Grace!" as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Are you alright by the way? Sorry again, I just get a little carried away sometimes.." Grace calmly asked.

 _"That's a bit of an understatement"_ Cyril said under his breath. "Pardon me? I didn't catch that" "Oh, no I'm quite alright, don't worry about it!"

Cyril smiled as he looked up at Beacon Tower. Grace followed his eyes and ended up admiring the tower as well. "It's pretty amazing when you really look at it" Cyril admitted, "I can understand why you like art and architecture so much. Not many have an appreciation for aesthetics now a days."

"Yeah it's basically my whole life, I mean other than becoming a huntress of course." Grace said smiling at him.

An announcement then filled the courtyard. _"Attention all first year students! Please proceed to the amphitheater, as you will be debriefed at 10:30. Thank you!"_

"We should probably get going hey?" Grace proposed as the announcement ended. Cyril agreed and nodded. The two then set foot towards the amphitheater.


	4. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

The grand amphitheater of Beacon Academy was flooded with students. Voices filled the main hall, from the prestigious front door to the main stage.

"Holy shit this place is packed!" Grace exclaimed upon walking into the crowded room. "You can say that again.. Jeez" Cyril said in response.

"Let's get closer to the front so we don't miss the briefing.." Grace proposed. "What? You can't hear him from here?" Cyril said jokingly.

"No.. Actually I can't see that far so, I kinda wanted to get closer" Cyril then smiled at Grace, nodding in agreement.

The two began sifting through the crowd, inching towards center stage. "Excuse me. Oops sorry, pardon me." Grace apologized as she kept bumping into people. Unfortunately, Grace tripped and bumped into a taller, muscular young man.

The young man was dark skinned, with dreadlocks tied together in a ponytail. He turned his head towards Grace with a killer's glare.

His red eye pierced through Grace's purple gaze, striking fear into her. "I-I-I'm very sorry s-sir" Grace stammered as he turned around. She stood in front of him, paralyzed in fear as his red and yellow eyes examined at her head to toe.

"You better be..." his deep voice said, cracking his neck, "Unless you're itching for a fight!" as he took a battle stance.

His eyes burned with intensity as he gestured 'come and get me' with his outstretched hand. Grace began to lower her stance and grasp her short sword from behind her. He lunged forward, almost throwing a hook with his right, metallic hand until a voice screamed out: "MARCUS!"

The voice shouted across the room, "Leave her alone! Jeez why the hell do you have to pick a fight with everyone? Could you stop being an asshole for just a minute?"

"Amber?!" Both Marcus and Cyril said, surprised. The two shot curious looks to each other as if to say 'What? You know her too?'.

"Oh hey Cyril!" Amber said with a smile, "I apologize for my friend here, he's honestly a nice gu-"

"WELL THIS NICE GUY WAS FIVE SECONDS AWAY FROM KICKING MY ASS FOR FUN!" Grace interrupted as her face filled with rage.

"Yeah he kinda likes getting into fights it-" "It's so I can measure up how strong I am against others" Marcus said, cutting off Amber.

"So you choose to pick on anyone you please?" Cyril asked. "How I choose to measure my own strength is my business," Marcus aggressively said as he approached Cyril, "Got it?" He asked as he pushed Cyril's shoulder with his finger. Staring Marcus down, gripping his sword, Cyril replied "Got it."

"Back off Marcus," Amber threatened, "Or I'll make you back off." "Fine." Marcus turned around and started walking away.

"I apologize again, he's a bit of a hot head. But I swear he has a good heart!" Amber insisted.

"He's still an asshole to me," Grace whined "but thanks for getting him to stop, I didn't want to start something on my first day."

"It's no biggie! What was your name by the way?" "Grace, and yours?" "Amber. It has been a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey Amber, you coming or what?" Marcus yelled from a fair distance away. "Yeah! I'll be right there!" Amber replied, "So I'll catch you two later then?" The two nodded and smiled at Amber as she left to join Marcus.

"I agree." Cyril stated. "Huh? Agree to what?" Grace asked, puzzled. "He is a bit of an asshole." The two laughed together then was interrupted by Professor Ozpin.

 _"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."_

Walking off stage, Glynda took his place and announced: _"You will gather at the ballroom tonight, tomorrow... Your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed."_

"Well he was.. friendly" Grace said sarcastically. "Almost as friendly as Marcus." Cyril laughed as the two exited the amphitheater.


	5. Chapter 4: Midnight Keys

The first night fell upon Beacon Academy; all the first year students gathered at the ballroom like they were instructed. Rows upon rows of bodies lay on sleeping bags, pillows and the occasional stuffed animal. So many souls, all anxious and excited for what's to come the next day.

The next day would be the day teams would be made, according to the rumors of the students. You could already tell that some were trying to recruit each other.

Whispers and light chatter filled the hall as the 10 o'clock's moon beamed through the windows. 'Goodnight' and 'sleep tight's were exchanged through the ballroom as the night grew old.

As midnight's bliss filled the darkened hall, Cyril got up out of his makeshift bed. Pulling the sheets aside, he rolls out and gets up. Careful not to disturb anyone, he tiptoes around, slowly making his way towards the stairs.

Walking halfway up the steps, Cyril notices a piano playing and a faint voice singing from the balcony. Notes from the piano filled the balcony with a light ballad.

"Dry your eyes now baby, broken wings won't hold you down.." The girl sang as she pressed on the black and white keys of the Baby Grand.

Being careful not to make a sound, Cyril slowly opens the door, sneaking onto the balcony unnoticed, listening to the beautiful melody that fills the midnight air.

"Wow." Cyril accidentally blurted out in amazement. "Huh?" The girl's ears perked up from the top of her head.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you, I think you have a lovely voic- Amber?! I didn't know you sang or played piano!"

"Well we did only meet today, so there's plenty you don't know about me." Amber replied with a soft smile.

Walking over to the piano bench Cyril asked "May I?" Amber nodded as he sat down beside her and began to play a different melody. Cyril's fingers glided across the keys as an upbeat ballad plays.

"There's a bunch you don't know about me as well." Cyril softly smiled.

"Fair enough" Amber laughed, "I'm impressed. Where did you learn to play like that?"  
"Honestly? I have no idea, maybe back in Mistral? I'm not certain. What about you? When did you learn to sing like that?" Asked Cyril.

"Well I've been singing all my life, I picked up piano when I was eight and never turned back since." Amber smiled as she looked up to the shattered moon.

"Did you ever think about being a musician?" Cyril asked as he looked at the faunus girl.  
"Hmm.. Yep!"  
"Why didn't you do it? You would of been amazing at it!"  
"Well it's cause I moved to Vale," She replied in a softer voice than before "you see my parents were huntsmen. They killed monsters, went on missions, the whole bit! So was Marcus' parents, they were all part of the same team-"

"So that's how you and the hothead met." Cyril interrupted. "Haha! Yeah, we're childhood friends, but he wasn't so hot headed when we were younger. He was super sweet actually." Amber laughed. "Could of fooled me." Cyril said laughing alongside her.

"Yeah, well that comes to no surprise. Something _really_ _bad_ happened when we were young." Amber said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.  
"If you're comfortable with it, do you mind sharing?" Cyril asked.  
"Maybe not tonight Cyril, it's getting late and we don't want to be late for initiation." Amber replied.

"One last question?" he asked "Sure" she sighed with a smile, "what is it?"  
"Why did you come up to me on the ship? I'm just another dork in a blue cape."  
"It's cause you're the only dork in a blue cape that I would talk to." Amber replied with a wide smile as she started to get up and walk away.  
"Wait! What's that suppose to mean!?" Cyril exclaimed, getting up himself.  
"Goodnight Cyril~" Amber said as she winked and sticked her tongue out at him.


	6. Chapter 5: Late for Initiation?

"Shannon get up, we're going to be late you dunce!" echoed a girl's voice from the almost empty ballroom.  
"Five more minutes Lyla~" Shannon groaned, turning to her other side as she began to doze off again.  
"This is why I told you not to watch cat videos on your scroll before bed!" Lyla groaned back as she made her bed.

"She's _still_ not waking up is she?" Grace asked as she walked into the room. "Nope. It's almost 10:30 and initiation starts at 11! If she doesn't get up in five minutes I'm gonna drop a baby Ursa on her head!" Lyla said as she shook her head in frustration.

"Uhh.. do you really think that's the smartest idea? This _is_ Shannon we're talking about.." Grace cautioned her. "I'd rather deal with a cranky Shannon than risk getting kicked out of the school before the year even starts!" Lyla pouted, crossing her arms to her chest.

"Do you forget what happened _last_ time you woke her up?" Grace asked as she lowered Lyla's arms. "How could I forget how she nearly took a guy's head off for looking at her wrong?" Lyla laughed,  
"You never mess with that fiery red head."

Right on cue, Shannon sat up from her sleeping bag, and yawned: "Good morning guys~" as she stretched out her arms.  
"GOOD MORNING?! ITS ALMOST 10:30! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ENOUGH TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Scolded Lyla as she rushed Shannon to get up and get ready. "JEEZ! OKAY! OKAY, I GET IT!" she shouted.

"We have to hurry okay?! I want to make sure the three of us get on a team together! We've been together since Signal, and I'd hate to split that up." Lyla reminded the two of them.

"I know, I know. It's not exactly easy to forget years of memories, especially when I've had to deal with you for the last 6 years of my life." Shannon said as she wrapped her arm around Lyla's neck, proceeding to mess up her hair. "STOP IT." She screamed as the other two laughed. "Shut up, you love me." Shannon laughed as Lyla pouted.

"Haha, you two are adorable. I'll go ahead for now, I'll catch you two later okay?" Grace laughed.  
"Yeah!" Shannon smiled back.  
"Sure thing!" Lyla added.  
The three nodded at each other as Grace made her way to the ballroom door.

Opening the door, she turned back to wave goodbye. As she made her way through the door, she collided with a girl who was reading as she walked. The girl dropped her book as they bumped together.  
"I'm sorry!" they said simultaneously as they both reached down to get the book, colliding heads. "Ouch! I'm sorry again!" Grace said, cringing in pain. "No, no it's fine!" the girl said rubbing her head as she motioned for Grace to go ahead.

"I'm sorry again!" Grace apologized as she began making her way out.  
 _'Jeez Grace, why the hell do you have to keep making a fool of yourself in front of others? You almost got your ass handed to you yesterday by a self-righteous prick, and now you bumped a poor innocent girl'_ She thought to herself as she shook her head, hurrying her way down the hall.  
"Wait... THE LOCKER ROOMS ARE THE OTHER WAY!" Grace screamed as she realized her mistake, scurrying the other way towards the locker rooms.

 _'Alright, let's make this count'_ Cyril thought to himself as he drew the golden hilt of his blade, the Radiance Edge, out from its sheathe. It's blade was engraved with etchings of beauty and patterns of grace. His hilt's centerpiece glimmered in the beaming light of the sun; the half Sapphire, half Ruby gem seamlessly glowed as if it produced its own light. The sword reflected the sun's gaze onto the ground, releasing a rainbow pattern onto one of the school's many courtyards.

Pulling off his hood and releasing his cape that was blue as the sky above, Cyril took his battle stance. "Don't hold back, got it?" Cyril smiled, preparing his lightweight blade to strike.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The blonde haired girl smiled as she twirled her Crimson, double headed spear around, readying her weapon. As she released her short hair from a ponytail, she charged at Cyril with a full fledged assault. "HHYUAAH!" Screamed the blonde as she leaped above Cyril. Bring her spear up, she lunges it forwards, aligned with her arms, attempting to impale him into the ground.

Cyril shifted slightly to swiftly bring his blade in position to redirect the strike's momentum off to the side. As Cyril's sword connected with his opponent's staff, he flipped the girl upside down and onto her butt.

"You'll have to try harder than that, dear." Cyril playfully snickered as he leapt back preparing a strike of his own.  
"Don't you call me dear, darling." As she parried Cyril's blade with a blow of her own.

Getting knocked into the ground, Cyril, turned over and did a Chinese get-up readying himself for another attack. The two dashed and swung at each other at full force. Every slash and strike, the two matched each other blow for blow, creating a ruckus in one of the school's courtyards. Clashes of metal, grunts and war cries filled the air as the two dueled to exhaustion.

"Not bad." panted an exhausted Cyril, "Not bad yourself hot shot." Panted the blonde haired opponent. Cyril then straightened up and offered his hand out, "You fought well, thanks for sparring with me Krystal" He smiled as he lifted the girl up on her feet. "It's been my pleasure Cy." she panted as she put away her weapon.

"You're just as good as when we graduated Sanctum together, if not better." Cyril said to his surprise. "Well these good looks don't get you everywhere Cy." Krystal winked playfully, semi-mocking him.  
"Yeah cause the only place those looks will get you, is the end of a Nevermore's beak." He shot back.  
"WHY YOU LITT-"  
"Hey Cy- Oh.. sorry am I interrupting something?" Amber asked as she cut off an enraged Krystal.

"Oh! Hey Amber! No no, you're not interrupting anything! We just got finished sparring, trying to squeeze in a little training before initiation yenno?" Cyril smiled.  
"Which by the way, I totally kicked his ass" Krystal smiled as she pushed Cyril out of the way, "I'm Krystal by the way" she said as she shook Amber's hand.  
"I'm Amber, I take it you're a friend of Cyril's?" she questioned Krystal as she gave a warm smile towards her.

"Yeah we're old pals from back in Mistral-"  
"We graduated Sanctum Academy together." Cyril said smiling as he cut off Krystal.  
"You idiot that's _my_ line!" Krystal said, at tad frustrated.  
"Haha! Well you two seem like an old married couple!" Laughed Amber.

"NO!" the two of them yelled simultaneously, "Eww that would be gross! Us? A thing? YEEAAAAHHH... NO." exclaimed Krystal.  
"Yeah.. She's not my type." Cyril said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.  
"Okay~ whatever you say~" teased Amber.  
"Oh no, he's all yours! You can have him, _he's a real joy to have around_ " Krystal sarcastically said with a clear lack of subtlety.  
Cyril rolled his eyes in distaste for the comment.

"Haha! Well if that's the case, I guess I should take him to Beacon Cliff for initiation!" Amber joked, "But seriously you guys, initiation starts in fifteen minutes. We should probably go" she stated as she pointed towards the cliffs.

"Agreed. Lead the way Amber!" Cyril said as the trio started making their way towards Beacon Cliffs.  
Krystal then tugged on Cyril's cape gently, gesturing him to slow down his walking pace.

The duo made a small gap between them and Amber as they approached the main avenue. Signaling Cyril to bend over, Krystal whispers in his ear:  
"You totally want her don't you?"  
"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!"  
"Oh you totally do, you're totally into her~" Krystal teased.  
"IM NOT!"  
"Are too."  
"IM NOT!"  
"Are too~"  
"IM NOT!"  
"Bro, you're totally crushing hard, you're practically as pink as a-"  
"I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU FOR THE REST OF THE INITIATION PERIOD!" yelled a blushing Cyril, frustrated with embarrassment. Krystal laughed then shrugged with a cheeky grin.  
Amber obviously heard Cyril's remark as she giggled the whole time; the trio took their last steps to the cliff side.


	7. Chapter 6: Emerald Forest

"Wow! Look at the view!" Amber crowed in amazement of Beacon Cliff's scenery.

A twinkle of awe escaped her stare as the sun danced in her eyes when she examined and admired the valley beneath. The trees towered up from the Emerald Forest below. The landscape was painted with many shades of green, aligning with the mountains, accenting the blue horizon.

"By the looks of those plates and how the rest of them are lined up, it seems like we'll get a better view soon." Krystal observed, pointing at the group of first years. Tilting her head to the side, she gestured the other two to reunite with the other freshmen.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cyril exclaimed, rushed with excitement.

The trio then hurried through the green grass, to line up with the rest of the first year students.

"Look who decided to show up after all?" Marcus joked in a tone that more resembled mockery.

The trio arrived, walking up to each launching pad. Amber choosing to walk towards the pad closest to Marcus. Krystal then chose the pad to the left of her and finally Cyril to left of Krystal.

"Shut up Marcus" Amber laughed as she hugged her old friend, then walking over to stand on a launching pad.

"Blame Cyril for choosing to exhaust himself before initiation." Krystal groaned as she shook her head in frustration, taking stance on her pad.

"Why hello dear. I don't think we've met, what's your name?" said an intrigued Marcus, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

" _Trouble_. Now leave me alone before I decide to kill you." Krystal replied, rolling her eyes at Marcus. Pulling out her weapon, the _Sang-Syas_ , Krystal folded the twin-headed spear into a double barreled shotgun. She then cocked the weapon as she darted a glare at Marcus communicating the message: 'hit on me again, you die'.

"Ooo feisty, I like her already" Marcus announced to the rest of the trio, cracking a cheeky smirk.

"Oh brother. Can I kill him already?" Krystal groaned as she squirmed in obvious disgust for the young man.

"You're already a couple, aww how cute." Cyril mocked Krystal as he laughed.

"If I see you down there, I won't hesitate to end you. Actually, I won't hesitate to kill either of you." Krystal snarled back, grinding her teeth as the headmaster began his speech.

" _For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest._ " Ozpin announced.

" _Now, I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today._ " Glynda explained.

" _These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years_." explained Ozpin.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Grace complained, worrying that she would not be reunited with her friends. ' _That's okay I'll just run and find Shannon or Lyla before anyone else!_ ' She thought to herself.

" _After you partner up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die._ " Ozpin further explained.

"Oh goody! Death awaits us all!" Shannon sarcastically cheered. The duo of Grace and Lyla giggled at the remark.

" _You will be monitored and graded during the duration of your initiation, but instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions? Good, now take your positions._ " Ozpin said, ignoring a confused student asking about the landing procedure.

"I'll see you guys on the other side" Amber winked as she was launched seconds later.

"WOOO HOOOO!" Screamed Cyril as he was flung and soared through the air.

Unknown to the adventure and terrors awaiting them, one by one, the first year students were sent flying through the sky, and into the unknowns of the Grimm infested forest below.

Each student showed off a different way of landing. Some used their semblance to slow down and break their fall. Some displayed an adept knowledge of their weapon and physics.

Then there were some that... weren't as skilled at landing, in contrast to them falling.

"SON OF A BI-" screamed Grace as she proceeded to descend into the forest, crashing into a tall evergreen. She fell down the towering tree, breaking every branch in her vicinity on the way to the ground.

Curses and sounds of pain escaped her mouth as one by one, the branches collapsed beneath her.

She fell on her butt, finally reaching the ground then screamed out "FUUUU-" before being cut off by the hiss of a King Tajitsu. "You have got to be fucking kidding me.."


	8. Chapter 7: Notebooks and Arrowheads

Soaring through the blue ceiling above, ecstasy tugged at the smile of the blue caped swordsman. The winds gusted through his platinum silver-like hair, just as the feeling of freedom coursed through his body.

Adrenaline pumped from his pounding chest to his fingertips as he prepared to land. He only had one shot to make a perfect landing. Trying to slow down momentum and land with a sword wasn't the easiest thing to do, even for a swordsman of Cyril's caliber.

Removing the Radiance Edge from it's sheathe, he prepped his sword to be infused with dust. Reaching towards his belt, he grabs a magazine with a gold and sapphire pommel attached to it's end. Encased within the magazine were the azure crystals, _Ice Dust_.

He slid the dust loader up into his sword's hilt like a magazine into a pistol. The center crystal of the guard radiated a sky blue hue as the blade was coated in the same color.

Swinging his blade through the air, he slashed up a pattern, making the character '雪'. A sky blue energy wave in the shape of the character '雪' formed then shot forward, leaving a trail of snow behind it. The dust wave then collided with a tree, encapsulating an outstanding branch with a pile of snow.

He quickly swapped the ice magazine with another, this time a golden and crimson pommel attached to its end. Within the cartridge were red crystals, _Fire Dust_.

Returning his sword into its sheath, he closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact. His semblance activated, creating a spherical force field around him, shielding him from the force of the impact. Descending at a high velocity, the crystalline sphere crashed into the snow, being buried within the pile. He then activated the fire dust, fusing its effects with his semblance within the snow. The force field glowed a bright scarlet, bursting into flames, melting the snow to nothing but vapor.

Cyril smiled to himself, impressed with his own feats. "Damn, so that was a thing."

He let loose his cerulean cape, allowing it to flow in the wind as he scouted out the area surrounding the tree he was on. Taking a moment to appreciate the moment and view he pulls out his scroll to take a picture.

Of course, he isn't all gracefulness and style. Like the dork he is, he drops his scroll as he slid it out from his pocket. In the same dramatic fashion, Cyril back-flips off the branch he stood on and dove downwards to attempt to catch his falling scroll.

Focusing his energy and concentration on his scroll, he formed a force field around his scroll. The device, protected by his semblance, ricocheted and bounced up off the ground, ascending to the perfect height for Cyril to grab it out of the air.

He landed perfectly on his feet as he grabbed the scroll in equally dramatic fashion. He let out a sigh and smile of relief, further impressed with his actions.

Straightening himself out, he hears a rustle in the bushes behind him. Quickly grasping the grip of his blade, he turns around and cautiously lets out: "Is anyone there?"

The bushes shook more so, providing more uncertainty to Cyril's anxiousness. He crept forward, lowering his stance, keeping his grip on the hilt. "I'm serious, if someone's there we should just talk, it's not nice to sneak up on someone."

The weariness and blatant nervousness in his voice was as clear as day. The low snarls of a creature bellowed against his eardrums, causing his heart to race. He slowly drew his sword from its scabbard as he slowly approached the noises from the bush.

Although he was a pretty good fighter, he never liked surprises. They always seemed to get the best of him. This was no exception.

As he took another step within striking distance of the shrub. A Beowulf sprung out from the bush. The Beowulf's eyes burned a dark red, bleeding fear into its glare, sending chills down Cyril's spine. Bellowing a wolf-like screech, the Grimm threw its claw forward, about to strike the blue caped boy. Petrified by the Grimm, he was already too late react to the strike. Left helpless, he raised his blade up and braced himself for the impact.

 _"Gotcha."_

An arrow cut through the air, speeding beside Cyril's head and between the eyes of the Grimm. The creature shrieked in pain, missing it's strike. Cyril quickly jumped out of the way and gripping his blade, he sliced clean through the neck of the Beowulf. The beast's head thumped onto the ground, as its body fell soon after. The Grimm's body slowly dissolved into the grass, fading like shadows against sunlight.

"I guess you owe me one. How's it going Cyril?" Amber smiled cheekily, hopping out of a tree.

Slightly embarrassed by the fact that he needed to be bailed out of a fight, Cyril took a step back from the scene, flustered by the situation. He always held out on his own, and he sure as hell would have been alright without the assist. All things considered, he thanked her. It wasn't everyday someone saves your life, and a girl at that.

"Well considering I almost got mauled, shot in the back of the head, and killed within the span of 5 seconds, I would say I'm pretty fantastic." Cyril smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks for the assist Amber. This means we're partners now?"

"I guess so" she replied, softly smiling as the faunus eyed the swordsman with her purple eyes. Her hips swayed as she walked past Cyril, teasing the already flustered swordsman. "Don't think I'm going to slow down for you, hot shot. Make sure you can keep up with me."

Taken back by the remark, Cyril was left wide eyed. Gritting his teeth he gnawed out a smirk. "No problem as long as you can keep up with me." The silver haired boy chuckled in a faked confidence.

"Sure sure, whatever you say~" The Faunus girl mocked, sticking her tongue out at Cyril.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Emerald Forest, a girl dressed in Baby Blue and Black trekked through the dense woods. She was smart, resourceful and usually well prepared. She even carried a book wherever she went for reference. There was just one problem... She wasn't _exactly_ the trekking type.

"I hate bugs! I hate trees! I hate tall grass! And I fucking hate flying." she murmured a girl holding a book, as she moved through the dense labyrinth of green.

She _really_ wasn't the trekking type.

"Why in the hell would he just launch us? Would it be too much to ask to be let down here by like a taxi or something?" she complained as she poorly navigated herself through the bush.

She _clearly_ wasn't the nature type either.

"And why in Grimm's name are we in a dirty ass forest when we could of done a training simulation at the school?!" she complained to herself, shuffling through the wildlife, swearing every chance she got.

She attempted to create a path for herself in the denseness of the forest. It wasn't really the smartest idea. Whenever she moved and pushed branches of plant life out of the way, she ended up whiplashed occasionally by small branches. Her aura did protect her, but sadly not her pride. To make matters worse, she was occasionally bit by small insects. The sounds of pain and the occasional (or rather frequent) curse word escaped her mouth whenever she got hit or bit.

After sifting through what seemed like kilometers of forest (which in reality it was less than 500 meters), she finally saw a clearing and a path in sight. But that didn't really stop her from complaining...

"I hate flying, I hate bushes, I hate small trees, I hate these bugs and I fu-" she whined as she was cut off by an Ursa emerging from the clearing in front of her.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I hate Grimm too." Gritting her teeth together she bent forward, lowering her right hand to the ground. Her fingers gripped the dirt as her body prepared to leap forward. Her body propelled up and flipped over the Grimm, kicking it into the ground.

Upon landing she removed a large pen from her belt. She straightened herself out then proceeded to twirl the pen between her fingers, taunting the Ursa to approach. As the Grimm rushed forward, the pen then expanded into a short rapier. Opening her book, she flipped through the pages using her sword. She then stabbed through a page and ripped it out, tossing it into the air. Wrapping the page around her sword, the page bursted into a spark of lighting. She directed the bolt in the direction of the Ursa, zapping it in its place.

"Checkmate. You're finished." she said with an assured smirk, turning around as the Ursa fell in defeat. Letting out a sigh of relief, she began to walk on the path.

 _"Impressive. She'll do."_

The Ursa got up from behind her, letting out a gruesome roar. It charged forward, assaulting the girl with a full body tackle.

 _"HEADS UP BABY-BLUE!"_

The sound of shotgun shells flew through the air, just in time to save the helpless bookworm. The bullets lodged into the head of the Grimm, killing it in place.

"Next time blue, confirm your kill so you don't end up dead okay?" Krystal said as she hopped out of the tree she was perched upon.

Startling the girl in blue, she landed in front of her. Letting out a quiet gasp, the girl fell to her knees, slightly frightened, slightly startled and slightly embarrassed. Adjusting her glasses, she looked up, meeting Krystal's eyes above her.

"But I got to admit, that was still pretty badass, blue. Hi I'm Krystal, I guess that makes us partners doesn't it?" Krystal smiled as she extended her hand out to the girl.

"Thank you" she replied as she was lifted up, "I'm Tiffany, Tiffany Lockhart." She introduced as she shook Krystal's hand.

 _"SON OF A BITCH"_ a girl screamed from a distance, as the sound of trees collapsing filled the surrounding area, cutting the duo's introduction short.

The new duo looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They both knew what they needed to do. It was time to do what any huntsmen would do.

"Hurry! We have to go help her!"


	9. Chapter 8: You Have Got to be Kidding Me

"You have to got to be _fucking_ kidding me..." Grace whined as she turned around to discover the King Tajitu hissing in the forest behind her.

The Grimm wasted no time in attempting to kill the young huntress-in-training. The ebony snake head lunged forward, snapping open its mouth revealing its fangs.

Grace's eyes shot wide open when witnessing the Grimm's attack. Her left hand quickly reached towards her belt. She gripped her hidden blade, _Ravensbane_ , ready to reveal the tactical ninjatō at any given moment.

Knowing full and well that she only had a split second to move, she launched herself out of the way, dodging the incoming bite. The Grimm dug it's fangs, splitting the towering evergreen behind her in half. She tucked her shoulder in, performing a combat-roll as she landed and took stance, avoiding the falling tree fragments and half-trunks.

A loud screech escaped the King Tajitu as it slithered to readjust itself to attack again. The Crimson eyes of the beast fixated onto Grace, hissing as it stalked her. The snake began circling around her, trying to ensure its prey doesn't escape.

Appearing still as stone, Grace gripped tighter to her short blade. She wasn't afraid of the creature of Grimm, though she appeared petrified. Most would be struck in fear and paralyzed to react. But Grace wasn't like most, she was trained as an assassin, an opportunist, waiting for the ideal time to strike. Smoke seeped through the crooks in her killer's look, leaving little streams of grey floating upwards from her mouth. A similar cloud radiated over her left eye. Her sharp, brown eyes appeared to be losing their color. _She was going to activate her semblance._

The snake lunged forward, mouth opened wide in efforts to devour her whole. Grace closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. Upon opening her eyes, they went from a fading brown to a pale white. This was the opportune time to strike.

 _"PHA-"_ Grace shouted before being cut off by another battle cry.

 _"TAKE THIS YOU SCALEY FREAK"_  
Marcus yelled as he leaped diving from a tree above, punching the King Tajitu, knocking off the Grimm's original strike trajectory. The impact was so powerful that it sent the whole snake flying off into the clearing ahead of them.

Upon landing, Marcus then revealed his weapon, his metallic right arm, _Shaddai_. His right arm began to disassemble, rearrange, open up and transform into a cannon. His left hand held steady his cannon, firing off bursts of small fire tornados. The fiery tempests encased the Grimm's head, temporarily slowing it down, just enough to allow for what was to come...

"WHAT THE HELL MARCUS? I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!" Grace huffed, flailing her arms and stomping her foot down as her eye color returned.

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO GET EATEN YOU UNGRATEFUL BI-" Marcus screamed, flailing his arms back in frustration, being cut off at the last second.

"YOU BETTER NOT FINISH THAT WORD OR I'LL KILL YOU!" she howled at her 'guardian', raising her short blade to his throat.

"SO THIS IS THE THANKS I GET FOR HELPING YOU OUT?!" He yelled back, rolling his eyes at the frustrated girl.

Before Grace could even take a breath to respond, the King Tajitu's white head lunged forward at the bickering duo.

"WATCH OUT!" Marcus yelled as he noticed the attempt at their lives. Without hesitation, he grabbed hold of Grace and leaped out of the way and into the clearing.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed as she squirmed out of Marcus' arms.

"Well would you look at that, I JUST SAVED YOUR ASS AGAIN!" He sassed back, flipping her off.

"WHO SAID I NEEDED THE HELP?! I WAS PERFECTLY FINE BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP AND PLAYED 'HERO'!" she mocked using the air quotations gesture.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU NEARLY HAD YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU FOR A THIRD TIME!"

"WHO SAYS I CANT HOLD MY OWN?! I CAN MANAGE PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT YOU MESSING THIS UP FOR M-"

Cutting off their heated argument, both snakeheads arose and hissed loudly at the two. Grace then removed her sheathe from behind her and grasped it. The sheathe transformed into a miniature crossbow as she aimed it at the Grimm. In the same fashion Marcus aimed his arm in the same direction, transforming it into his cannon. The two shot a deadly glare at the Grimm. _"SHUT UP!"_ the duo yelled simultaneously as they both fired off shots at the King Tajitu heads. The snake fell to the ground, lifeless and immobilized. It soon dissolved like any other defeated Grimm. The duo soon went back to their conversation as if nothing happened to interrupt it.

"I'm sure you can hold your own. I just- I just didn't want to see anyone die today. So I'm sorry." Marcus said in a quieter tone than before, holding his head in shame.

"OH YEAH WELL- wait what?" Grace asked wide-eyed, taken back by his sudden apology.

This wasn't like the Marcus that she knew. He wasn't the invincible tough guy anymore. He wasn't the one that almost creamed her on day one. He looked like he had honor and he genuinely cared. Marcus slowly lifted his head up. The glint in his eyes changed from the usual heterochromatic Red and Yellow. Instead of possessing the look of a killer or hunter, his eyes loosened up. They showed a look of a father's towards their child. Those were the eyes of someone who lost a lot in their life. Unfortunately enough for Marcus, that was true.

"I was hopping from tree to tree looking for a partner. Then I saw you, you looked helpless and I knew I couldn't just standby and do nothing." he said in the same quiet but more frustrated fashion, sighing soon after. "I didn't want to see anyone get hurt, okay? There I said it." he confessed, breaking eye contact.

 _"Bullshit."_ Grace 'coughed' under her breath, still skeptical of his motives.

"Hey like it or not, we're partners now! If I have to put up with your ass, you better not hold me back-" growled the brawler. Catching his tone, he sighed into a calmer fashion, "I'm not gonna let anyone die on my watch, and as much as I'd hate to admit it, you're no exception."

"Marcus.." Grace said to herself, loosening up.

Marcus smirked to the shocked huntress in-training, "If we're partners, you don't tell anyone of what I just said, got it?" he proposed as he extended his hand out to Grace.

Grabbing hold of his hand Grace replied "Alright then, partner." rolling her eyes as they shook hands. "But this doesn't change the fact that I still don't like you."

It was true, she didn't like him. She was still skeptical, what if this whole thing was a circus act? She was still afraid that his short fuse would end up screwing them both over. She wasn't going to let her guard down, even if they just became partners. But after witnessing his heart, it made her think. Although rough around the edges, he has a good heart. So what the hell, she might as well give this whole partner thing a shot. It might just turn out right.

"Eh, understandable." Marcus shrugged nonchalantly, "Looks like we have company." he said, nodding in the direction of two girls walking their way.

 _"I knew I smelled shit, because look here, I see an asshole."_ Krystal joked as she and Tiffany arrived to the scene.

"Ahh blondie, missed me?" Marcus snarled as the duo approached the newly made partners.

Clearly disgusted by the comment, Krystal just rolled her eyes and scoffed Marcus. She then shot a killer's look towards him. Unfortunately it only made him smile. When the two's eyes met it felt like two lightning bolts collided. An explosion of tension was created between the two, making Tiffany uncomfortable. Thinking quick, she cut the sudden awkward silence.

"We heard a scream and came to help! But it seems like you've already er-... eradicated the problem." Tiffany said, awkwardly smiling at the strangers.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE COME LIKE FIVE MINUTES EARLIER?!" Grace blurted out.

Recognizing Grace from the ballroom incident, Tiffany asked "Wait... _didn't I bump into you before_?"


	10. Chapter 9: Gang's All Here

"...Another pair has been formed, Marcus Lodain and Grace Veilstone." Glynda muttered, tapping away at her scroll, recording the partners into Beacon's database. "Those two are not going to get along. They argue more than an old couple! It's a shame we didn't get to observe her sembl-"

"All in good time Glynda. But do put her on the on the list." Ozpin interrupted, observing the events below, from his Scroll.

"It seems the duo of Krystal Klein and Tiffany Lockhart just made contact with them. Would you like me to add any of those students as well?"

"Yes, add , the two from Vacuo and their partners. Also keep an eye on Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose..." Ozpin said, taking a slight pause in his thinking, "Noir Raven and Ecru Modena."

"Noir Raven and Ecru Modena?! What for?" Glynda asked, surprised by the unexpected request.

"Simple, I have... _promises_ to keep." Ozpin smiled with a glint of mystery in his eyes.

"Hmm, alright." Glynda tapped away at her scroll once more. "Might I ask what's this list for?"

But reluctant to directly answer the question, Ozpin drowned out the question with another sip of coffee then nonchalantly replied a simple "You'll see, I'll brief you later."

"So this is it then? Grace would be either overjoyed by it or disgusted" Shannon joked as she approached the abandoned temple.

The walls of the structure seem to be unstable, falling apart in some places. The broken half dome-like structure held within its wall the _'relics'_ Ozpin spoke of.

" _Chess Pieces?_ You think those are the relics that Professor Ozpin spoke about?" Lyla asked her partner as the two walked inside what was left of the broken building.

"Well there's nothing else here, so it must be" Shannon replied, scanning her surroundings "unless you want to lug around a rock from these ruins, back up the cliff" she snickered, Lyla rolling her eyes at her remark.

The black and gold relics were held up by small pillars protruding from the temple's floor beneath. The pillars aligned the floor in a perfect almost-circle, only having a gap for the entrance way.

Lyla's eyebrow raised up as she tilted her head to her side slightly, scanning the pillars, "Look! All the pieces are still here!"

"I guess that means we're first!" Shannon cheered, reaching for the white queen piece.

 _ ***CLANK***_

Mere seconds before grabbing the queen piece, it was shot by an arrow coming from the tree line, knocking the piece off its pedestal.

"What in the- Heads up Lyla, we got company!"  
shouted Shannon, turning towards the tree line.

Shannon's shook loose the feeling of shock she received when the arrow almost took off her hand. Her usual happy-go-lucky demeanor and smile was wiped off instantly. Her hazel eyes honed onto the tree line, focused on eliminating the threat.

Around her forearms were red and golden gauntlets, her weapon, the _Sunbreakers_. She flipped open each gauntlet. The red gauntlet on her left arm revealed two claw-like blades. Each blade reached a half a forearm's length beyond her fist. The golden gauntlet opened up and transformed itself into a mini gun.

Shannon took her stance and looked ready for blood. She soon eased and disarmed herself as soon as she heard voices screaming at each other.

 _"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT?! YOU ALMOST HIT HER!"_

 _"But I didn't, so what's the problem?"_

 _"But.. What if you missed!?"_

 _"Listen Cyril, I. Don't. Miss."_

Emerging from the distance, Cyril and Amber argued about the safety of Shannon. In her stubborn nature, Amber kept re-justifying her actions. She kept explaining her semblance to him, _her vision_. Amber's semblance allowed her to have picture-perfect precision aiming, notice things out of place with exact detail, read minuscule movements, see in the dark, and see farther than normal people as if she had binoculars. Regardless, Cyril persisted on arguing otherwise, although knowing full and well it was pointless.

The duo eventually argued their way up to the temple while Lyla and Shannon stood there, glancing at each other, wide eyed in amazement. Lyla and Shannon haven't met anyone that argued that much without either person being frustrated. In fact, they were sharing smiles and eye rolls between words. They were sure that the bickering duo were enjoying the argument oddly enough.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude or interrupt but..." gritting her teeth together, "WHATS THE BIG IDEA SHOOTING AT ME?!" Shannon screamed, demanding a response.

"Oh! Yeah sorry about that! I just wanted dibs on the Queen piece." Amber awkwardly chuckled, scratching the back of her head in slight embarrassment.

"YOU COULD HAVE ASKED YENNO?" Cyril screamed at the Faunus archer. "Yenno, normal people ask if they want something"

"Yeah, you have a point. But what's the fun in that?" Amber teased, sticking out her tongue at Cyril.

Lyla walked over, bent down, retrieved the queen piece from the ground and handed Amber the relic. "Here ya go! Let's just start over! I'm Lyla and this is my partner!"

"She just shot at me, I'm not goi-" Lyla quickly kicked Shannon's shin, signaling her to introduce herself, "AH-I-I'm Shannon! Shannon. Yes that's me I'm Shannon."

Laughing a little at the feud displayed by Lyla, the blue caped swordsman introduced himself, "Hey! I'm Cyril and-"

"I'm his partner, Amber at your service." Cutting off her partner as she extended her hand out to Shannon, offering a warm smile, "So... no hard feelings?"

Usually people would be absolutely furious with what just conspired. Its not everyday that someone nearly shoots your hand off; nevertheless, over a stupid chess piece. In fact it sounds kind of idiotic. But Amber had a odd way of convincing people to get her way. She has a sheer innocence that makes you think that everything she did wrong, was an accident. Her smile, warm as a fireplace in the middle of the winter, always gave a reassuring feeling that she meant no harm. Which meant Shannon ate up Amber's apology quicker than she would down a bucket of fried chicken.

"Ahh what the hell, it's cool! You didn't hit me right?" Shannon stated, grasping a hold of Amber's hand, "no hard feelings"

The two quickly made a mends, shaking each other's hands to confirm. It seemed a little too good to be true, but Shannon doesn't ever hold a grudge. The two then exchanged smiles, knowing that their little fiasco was settled.

"Now that's settled, how bout we get that relic?" Lyla said, letting our a sigh of relief. She walked over to one of the pillars and picked up a golden bishop piece. "Shannon! How do feel about this one?"

"It would be a little misleading, you're definitely no sai-" Lyla tossing the piece at Shannon, "HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA?!" Shannon howled at her partner, as she fumbled the catch.

"I may not be a saint but you're far from ho-"

 _ **"HOLY SHIT MARCUS! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO PISS IT OFF SO MUCH?!"**_ Grace screamed from a distance.

Upon hearing Grace's scream, the four at the temple turned towards one of the pathways coming from the treeline. Out in the distance they saw the quartet of Grace, Marcus, Tiffany and Krystal. Unfortunately, they were being hunted by a Giant Nevermore. The four of them sprinted towards the abandoned temple, trying to avoid the Nevermore's dive attacks.

"Less- talking! *pant* *pant* More running!" Krystal forced out, yelling at Grace.

"Oh my god- That's Grace, Marcus and Krystal!" Amber yelled, recognizing the group using her semblance.

"GRACE?!" Shannon and Lyla said, glancing at each other in shock.

Realizing the immediate danger, Cyril removed his blade as quickly as he could, prepping it for battle. He reached for his belt, grabbing a magazine. He swiftly loaded it into his sword, activating the effects of the new found element, lightning dust.

"Amber, lets buy them some time, think you can do that for me?" Cyril asked, turning to his partner.

"Already a step ahead of you Cyril!" she smirked in reply, bow already in hand.

He nodded at his partner then sped in the quartet's direction. Without a second thought, Shannon readied the Sunbreakers and ran after Cyril. Next, Amber launched off three arrows at the Nevermore soaring in the distance, clipping its wings.

The ebony bird screeched in pain then ascended into the sky. Like a dive bomber, the Grimm swooped swiftly downwards. Trying to capture it's prey in it's talons, the bird sped at Grace.

Having a slight glance back, Marcus noticed the sudden change in the Grimm's speed. "GET DOWN!" Marcus yelled as he recognized the threat, knocking his partner to the ground.

He laid on top of Grace, protecting her from harms way as the giant Nevermore flew over head. Any second too late and the Nevermore would have been closer to decapitating the two. So either Marcus was pretty damn good at noticing ambushes, or he had the reaction time of a god. Either way Grace figured she was _pretty damn lucky_.

"Get up you two, it's coming back around!" Shannon yelled, running towards the two on the ground.

Looking up from under Marcus' shoulder Grace yelled in relief, "Cyril! Shannon!"

"We'll distract it." -Lifting up Marcus and Grace, Cyril commanded- "We'll distract it. You guys regroup with the others at the templ-"

Snarls and growls filled the already tense air, cutting off Cyril. Out from the tree line, came a pack of Grimm.

 _"Boarbatusk?!"_ Shannon snarled, spooling up her wrist-minigun.

 **"You have got to be kidding me!"**

-A/N-

Ecru Modena and Noir Raven are from Aab0289's OC Fanfic, Team MNCE! Please go check it out and give it a read! It'll give some context to why they're on Ozpin's watchlist. ;)


End file.
